oyejassiedisneyindiafandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Oye Jassie Characters
Jassie - Jasspreet'' Jassie'' , is one of the main characters in Jassie. She is a fun-loving 18-year-old girl. She has big dreams for Mumbai and is determined to see them all come true, and she starts with becoming the nanny of Malhotra Family. She is weird, but still fun at the same time. Jassie can also do most things without training. #Ayesha - Ayesha Malhotra is the only natural child in the Malhotra family. Ayesha is also the oldest. She is currently 15-years of age and is in 10th grade. #Rocky - Rocky Malhotra is one of the main characters of Oye Jassie.He is adopted from Kolkata. He is shown to be a very mischievous boy.He is the second oldest child in the Malhotra family, he is 13 years old. He loves video games. He also thinks and considers himself as a "chick magnet" and a "ladies' man." He also has a major crush on Jassie. #Tia - Tia is the 6 year old daughter of Rahul and Riesha Malhotra. She was the youngest Malhotra child. Tia is very sassy, sarcastic, and mischevous. Tia has a big imagination and enjoys talking to her imaginary friend, Goldy the Mermaid. She is also very lovable and has a special bond with all three of her siblings, as well as Jassie, Tony and her parents. #Subbu - Subbu is a normal and traditional kid. He loves video games, and his pet Sri Premcahand. He is aganist violence, as seen [http://oyejassiedisneyindia.wikia.com/wiki/%27%27_Mumbai_,_New_Nanny_%27%27 Mumbai , New Nanny ''].He was adopted from Sri Lanka. He loves his life in Mumbai and his family,accept rocky who pranks him as shown in "The Talented Sri Premchand". Subbu worries about other people', when tony was supposed to be taken by a black shadow.He once say that your bad habits make your future bad. #Tony - '''Tony is the Malhotra family's butler. He is disinclined to work and quite sarcastic. He is shown actually doing work, however, only when the Malhotra parents are visiting.For some unknown reason, Tony does not seem to show that he wants to be fired. #Sri Premchand - Sri Premchand, a seven-foot water monitor lizard, was found by subbu in a swamp in mumbai when she was just an egg. Subbu did what any normal kid would do. He sat on the egg, hatched the egg, and befriended Sri Premchand for life. #Lucky - Lucky is the Malhotra building's handsome doorman. He has a Mumbai accent and slick, black hair. Lucky is a slight airhead, but still really funny. He is very proud of his epaulettes and mentions them a lot. He's also a very loyal and understanding person, as well as an all around nice guy. He is really close to Malhotra family. #Rahul - Rahul Malhotra is the father of the 4 malhotra kids on Oye Jassie, known as Ayesha,Rocky,Subbu and Tia . He is also the husband to Riesha Malhotra. #Riesha - Riesha Malhotra is the mother to Malhotra kids. She and her husband have adopted children of different ethnicitities. She is a supermodel and married to movie director Rahul Malhotra. Category:Top 10 lists Category:Oye Jassie Wiki